


You Thought I Was Happy (And I Was)

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: You Thought I Was Happy [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Hanzo Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Domestic Violence, F/M, Isolation, M/M, OC, Sad, Set in Overwatch days but everything already happened except Overwatch didn't shut down, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: When Hanzo first came to Overwatch, he didn't expect to be followed around like the person was a lost puppy.  But as time went on, he found himself growing softer to the person.  Started to invite them to do things.  Started to hang out with them more.Started to defend them when they didn't deserve it.Started to isolate from others when they weren't around.Started to close up again...All because of... One. Single. Person.





	You Thought I Was Happy (And I Was)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a time where Genji was indeed hurt, but Overwatch never blew up. Everyone's alive, and okay... Kinda.

Two months into being on base, Hanzo had already made friends with basically every thought, even if most of it wasn’t without his attempts to cut off said friendship quickly, but everyone held tight.  They wanted the archer to feel welcome, but none more than Blackwatch Recruit Thomas Lerner.  Recruit Lerner had a fascination with Hanzo, and everyone could see it.  When the man first arrived with his brother at the beginning of the year the Recruit followed him around like a lost puppy, much to Hanzo’s annoyance.

Gradually, however, they started to see Hanzo softening to the man.  By the second month being here he all but welcomed his presence.  Genji was ecstatic at seeing his brother so comfortable with someone.

Month three rolled passed and Hanzo started to invite the Recruit to the shooting range with him.

Month four and they were having style competitions.

Month five came by and if anyone saw the now Private’s arm around Hanzo’s shoulders, they didn’t say anything.  They just smiled softly and went on with their day.

Month six and upon a simple question the Private finally admitted him and the Archer had been dating for about a month.  Hanzo just rolled his eyes and said “He can not apparently keep his mouth shut” with a hint of endearment in his voice.

Month seven and Hanzo was finally recruited into Blackwatch with his brother and boyfriend.

Month eight and after each mission Hanzo always had some sort of bruise or cut.  One time he even looked like he’d almost been strangled.  Each time he was saved by Lerner, and each time Lerner never let him out of his sights for a few days after, until the bruising or the cuts started to heal or fade.

Month nine and Hanzo started sporting bruises without missions.  With a frown, Genji would always ask “Where’d this one come from?” and Hanzo always had a sound reason: “Got hit pretty good during training.” “I messed up during a roll.” “I honestly think I just bumped into something with this one.” And each time…  Genji believed him.

Month nine and Lerner was starting to become more passive aggressive to other people who talked to Hanzo.  Most of all, McCree.  It was common knowledge that when the elder Shimada first came McCree had a rather large crush on the man, but he’d pushed his feelings aside when he saw Lerner going after him and succeeding in getting his attention.  He knew boundaries and he respected them.  His mama didn’t raise no fool.  However, anytime he and Hanzo had a casual conversation, or Hanzo was assigned to McCree’s squad during a mission the Private was always there to voice his dislike of it.  Most times Hanzo would try and explain to him that he couldn’t change Reyes rules, or that they were just talking, and all the time it would only end with Lerner walking away angry and Hanzo shaking his head with a sigh and if he had slightly red eyes…  No one said anything.

Month ten and Lerner didn’t let Hanzo out of his sight.  He refused to allow Hanzo to go on missions without him there, and once even begged Hanzo to fake a sickness to get out of one where Lerner wasn’t going.  Each time Hanzo just shook his head softly, explained logically why it was like this, and boarded the ship.  And each time, if they saw Lerner in the training room punching a bag with all of his strength, they didn’t say anything.

Month eleven and Hanzo was seen less and less.  If he was seen, he was always at Lerner’s side, the Corporal’s arm around his shoulders looking rather content with life.  The archer barely talked to anyone anymore, and it was like he had just arrived again.  He even gave Genji the cold shoulder if he was caught without Lerner around…  Sometimes with him around too.  Still…  No one said anything.  No one but Mercy.

“There is something  _ wrong _ , Reinhardt!  I can feel it!” She exclaimed to the large German man as she paced the med-bay.  Reinhardt nodded along softly, not saying anything as she ranted, “The bruises, the cuts, the fact that he’s not talking to us…   _ Something is wrong _ !”

“When all facts are brung to the table, I agree,” Reinhardt said, scratching his chin, “But there isn’t much we can do until we find out  _ what _ and  _ how _ .”

“The facts are all there!” Angela replied sharply, “He’s obviously being-”

“Agents.” Jack interrupted, peeking his head into the room, “There’s a last minute meeting about to happen.  Did you not hear the call?” Both agents shook their head sheepishly and the soft hearted Commander just gestured for them to follow.

“Who all has been called?” Reinhardt questioned.

“McCree, Reyes, Amari, you two, Reyes, and the Shimada Brothers.”

Angela frowned, “What about Lerner?”

Jack paused, “That’s actually what the meeting is about…  I don’t like how he treats Hanzo, and I want him to know it too.  Something about the way he does it…  It’s almost…”

“Yeah…  We know.” Reinhardt muttered, “You walked in on Angela ranting about it.”

Angela just walked silently, focusing in on her breathing to make sure she didn’t blow.  

When they finally reached the room they almost expected Hanzo not to be there, but there he was, sitting casually talking to Genji who was talking a million miles an hour.

“Hanzo.” Gabriel greeted, “Nice of you to join us without your leech.”

Hanzo looked at Gabe with a frown, “Leech?” He repeated with a question.

“Indeed.  Leech.   _ He _ is the reason for this meeting.”

“You mean Thomas.”

“Yes, Corporal Lerner.” Jack confirmed

Hanzo shrugged gently, “What about him?  And what is with the name calling?”

“I-  _ We _ don’t like how he treats you, Hanzo.” Ana said, softly.

“How he treats me?” Hanzo replied, “What on earth-”

“They mean how he basically doesn’t let you do anything.” Genji interrupted gently.

“He doesn’t get a say in what I can and can’t do.  What makes you all think this?” Hanzo demanded.  He was getting mad.

“We’re thinkin’ this because if you ain’t by him, you’re defensive, constantly looking over your shoulder, and won’t even talk to Genji.  When ya’  _ are _ by him, he never takes his arm off of you, he  _ yelled _ at Reyes for the last mission because he couldn’t go with you on it, he tried to say that  _ I’m _ trying to ‘persuade’ you into breaking up with him…  By looking at you.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, “That’s an exaggeration.”

“But you don’t deny the others.”

“Yeah, okay, so he’s prone to jealousy.  Most people are.”

“Not like  _ this _ .” Angela said, her voice anything but soft.  She had the tone of someone who  _ knows _ what she is talking about, and she was going to let him know to. “Hanzo, you’re doing it now!  Defending him for things that shouldn’t be defended, protecting him for  _ whatever _ reason, and it needs to stop!  It’s not-”

“Healthy?” Hanzo interrupted, “When I got into this relationship everyone in this room where basically throwing a party in their heads every time they saw us.  Now you say the relationship is  _ bad _ for me?” He scoffed and stood, heading for the door with everyone stunned in their seats, “I’m.   _ Fine _ .”

They all looked at each other with surprised eyes, and knew he  _ wasn’t _ .

The year marker rolled around and it was like Lerner knew that they were watching him because he lightened up on Hanzo.  When he was near him the most he did was the occasional kiss and held his hand.  When they weren’t around each other Hanzo talked more.  With missions he still demanded to be on Hanzo’s side twenty four seven, and when he wasn’t Hanzo always left for the mission already looking exhausted and fell asleep on the way there. 

On one year and one month, they found their chance…   _ But not in the way they wanted _ .

Jack, Ana, Reinhardt, Genji, Jesse, Gabriel, and Angela were all heading to the training grounds for a little improv obstacle course when they heard it. 

“Stop...   _ Talking to him _ !” 

“I-I haven’t.”

“ _ Liar _ .”

Without a single thought they all broke into a dead sprint and rounded the corner to stop dead.  Well, all except Reinhardt.  The 7’4 burly German man ran faster, and grabbed Lerner roughly as he passed and forced him to release his grip on Hanzo’s throat to then be  _ slammed _ into a wall almost seven feet away.  

“ _ What _ ,” Reinhardt growled, his voice low with anger,  _ “Do you think you are doing…” _

“Let go of me!” Lerner snarled, “This is none of your business!”

Reinhardt opened his mouth to reply, but stopped as he saw a black figure step up on his left, and a blond on his right.  With a grin, he let the Corporal go, only for him to be grabbed again by the Commanders.  “You’re right!” Jack said, chipperly, “It  _ our _ business.  And Genji’s.  And Angela’s.  And Ana’s.  Oh, actually, you’re wrong!   _ It’s Reinhardt’s too _ .”

“What on this damn fucking  _ earth _ ,” Gabriel snarled,  “Made you even  _ consider  _ to think,  _ let alone actually _ choke my Private?”

“He’s fucking cheating on me!” Lerner snarled, “He fucking deserved-”

“Who.” Ana snapped, “ _ Who _ do you think he’s cheating on you with?”

“Jesse McCree, the bastard!” 

“Me?” Jesse laughed, surprised, “You really think a man like Hanzo would  _ ever _ associate himself with someone like me?  He’s basically a Prince.  I’m just an ex-criminal given a second chance.”  The cowboy looked over to Hanzo, who was staring at Lerner with wide eyes and his throat already purpling and swelling.  Angela knelt next to him gently, tapping his shoulder for the archer to flinch harshly and turn his attention to her.

“Come on…” She said softly, holding out a hand.  She expected what came next.  Hanzo Shimada, for all pride the man had, wrapped his arms tightly around his abdomen, laid his head on his knees, and cried.

They were silent tears, the only evidence he even  _ was _ crying was she slightly shaking of his shoulders.  Without a word Reinhardt gently lifted the smaller man into his arms, and carried him from the man that  _ never _ deserved to even hear his name.  When they reached the Med-Bay, he was asleep.

  
  


When he woke up, he was just in luck to find everyone in the room, talking gently to each other.  Genji was the first who noticed he was awake, “Oniisan…” He said softly, “How long?”

Hanzo wasn’t surprise by the bluntness.  With a soft sigh Hanzo pulled the cover over him up to his chin, covering everything but his head as he gently replied, “Since the fourth month.”

The strangled noise of pain that came from the Cyborg made Hanzo close his eyes tightly, and burrow further into his blanket.

“Why?” Angela asked, “Why…  Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“Because you all were so  _ happy _ .” He replied.  “So happy that I was happy, and I was!  I was so ridiculously happy, and when all of the bruising, and cutting started on the missions if I did something he deemed I ‘fucked up’ with…  I-” He stopped, his voice catching in his throat and not letting him continue.

“You what, Hanzo.” Gabriel asked softly, “Come on kid, tell us.”

A moment passed of silence before he finally sat up, the cover falling to pool at his waist and his bruised throat showed in all of its horrific glory, “I thought…  I thought it was fine.”

“Fine?” Jesse asked, “How could someone who is supposed to love you, and care for you  _ hurting you _ fine?”

“Because it’s all I  _ know _ .” Hanzo replied.

“What are you talking about?” Genji asked, though he already knew the answer.  It just hadn’t taken root in truth until now…

“All I have known my _entire_ _life_ is…  If someone cares about you…  They hurt you.  When Mother left she said she loved me and Genji the night before, but then everyone else said she was a liar, and that if she loved us she wouldn’t have left…  I believed her more.  Father’s form of ‘caring’ and ‘love’ was a backhand and cold fingers in between my shoulder blades because I was _never_ straight enough when sitting, standing, or firing a bow for him.  The Elders publically ridiculed me every chance they got, and Genji…  Genji it was like you stopped caring when we turned nine.  When you decided all you cared about was the arcade and making father mad.”

Genji shook his head hard, but said nothing.  He couldn’t fight that….

“I-I knew it wasn’t  _ right _ , because Genji doesn’t treat Angela like that, but at the same time…  Everyone always loved Genji, and ‘loved’ me, so I just-”

“You thought that was the only love you deserved.” Jack finished.  Hanzo nodded softly, his eyes closed again.  

They flashed open again as arms wrapped around him tightly, “Then let  _ us _ show you love and caring.” Angela whispered, “You’re going to be my brother-in-law.  I am  _ not _ going to let it go down in history that I didn’t  _ try _ to show you what love you  _ do _ deserve.”

Reinhardt stood from his seat, a hand going to his heart, “On my life, you are forever my younger brother, Hanzo.  You will be  _ sick  _ of me by the time your thirty-nine.”

Genji stood, his fingers coming to in front of him in a Ninja’s salute, “I will be the better younger brother than I have been…   It’s the least you deserve from me after all of these years.”

Jack stood up next, “You’re not getting out of this, Hanzo.  I’m going to show you what a  _ real _ father is supposed to be like.”

Gabe stepped forward, already having stood up before Hanzo awoke, “Kid, you’re going to be damn  _ disgusted _ of love and caring by the time you’re Corporal in Blackwatch.”

Finally, Jesse stood, and moved over to gently place a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, “I honestly don’t know what I am to you, Hanzo…  But even if I become your arch-nemesis, I will  _ never _ stop caring about you.  Ya’ hear?”

Hanzo closed his eyes tightly, tears slipping passed to gently land in Angela’s blonde hair.

_ He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever felt this happy _ .

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ALL WANT McHANZO HAPPINESS I AM WILLING TO MAKE SEQUEL. I JUST NEED THE WANT FROM OTHERS BECAUSE IT WILL BE SO FUCKING FLUFFY AND HAPPY.
> 
> SO MUCH CUDDLING.


End file.
